While numerous other polyesters have been prepared and evaluated, polyethylene terephthalate continues to be the singularly preferred polyester in current commercial use. This species is used to prepare a variety of products including films, textile filaments, tire cords, ropes, and other industrial and consumer products. The development of new polyesters having certain advantages over polyethylene terephthalate has been a worthwhile objective.